Recueil De One Shot Mai Hime
by Solene Kuga
Summary: Je commence un recueil de one shot Mai Hime très courts et sans prétention, juste pour me divertir et peut être VOUS divertir. 1 Un paradis noir 2 Toucher le monde, goûter à la vie 3 C'était mon meilleur ami
1. Un paradis noir

Bonsoir, lecteurs, lectrices. J'ai profité d'un problème de réseau pour écrire quelques one shot très courts en attendant qu'il se rétablisse.

Pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire, je vous préviens : Pas de lemon dans les fics qui vont défiler. Et oui, ça m'arrive de ne pas écrire de choses obscènes ou glauques. Je suis très fière de moi d'ailleurs, ça mérite une récompense ... Je pense que d'ici peu je vais m'offrir un bon petit lemon pas bien méchant ...

Que voulez vous, une femme ne change pas en une nuit ! ;p

_**Un paradis noir**_

Natsuki resta interdite quand on descendit le corps en terre. Toute vêtue de noire, les yeux cernées, le teint maladif, elle se tenait, là, debout aux côtés du cortège funèbre, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

Le cercueil continua à descendre inexorablement dans un silence pesant, terriblement oppressant. Quand il heurta le fond de la tombe, le prêtre prit de nouveau la parole, la voix faussement attristé, trop solennel pour être sincère.

La brune serra les poings. Comme quoi avec l'église, lorsque tu clamsais, tu devenais la meilleure des personnes, la meilleure des chrétiennes ...

Ses parents, après des années d'ignorance, se roulaient pratiquement de douleur au sol, comme fou de chagrin. Ils avaient pourtant eu la lucidité de faire taire leur relation, de faire de Reito le fiancé officiel de leur défunte fille qui était - je cite - "trop bien pour avoir ce genre de relations contre nature". Voilà comment on se souviendra d'elle : Une fille sans soucis, folle amoureuse de son cher fiancé, aimée de ses parents, bonne croyante ...

Elle sourit ironiquement. Si elle avait bonne mémoire - Et Dieu seul savait combien elle lui faisait défaut ces derniers temps - Shizuru ne s'était pas donné la mort pour rien, elle n'avait jamais, oh grand jamais, aimé Reito, ses parents se foutait pas mal de leur fille "ratée" - enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui - et elle n'avait jamais participer à aucune cérémonie religieuse ni assister à aucune messe.

La première poignée de terre fut jetée, un grand cri désespéré s'éleva. On ne l'avait même pas autorisée à lui faire correctement ses adieux. A vrai dire, elle ne devait même pas être là. "Il ne faudrait pas que les gens croient que Shizuru avait ce "genre" de fréquentations", tu comprends ?

Une deuxième poignée de terre fut lancée. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait c'est que sa petite amie était bel et bien morte et que personne ne voulait voir la vérité en face. Shizuru n'était pas heureuse, elle n'avait jamais réussi à se pardonner ses crimes du temps du Festival. Ses derniers jours avaient été atroces et non pas merveilleux comme ce putain de prêtre semblait le croire. Elle était à bout et en même temps soulagée de la savoir enfin en paix. Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur ses joues.

Le cercueil était quasiment recouvert maintenant. Ses jambes menacèrent de lâcher mais elle tenu bon. Elle devait rester forte.

La brune peina à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un souvenir heureux de la châtaigne. Elle n'en trouva d'ailleurs pas. Elle n'avait pas pu la sauver, elle n'avait même jamais vraiment réussi à lui témoigner son amour pour elle. Une longue plainte lui échappa. Putain, ça lui faisait vraiment un mal de chien.

La mise en terre se termina, on tapota le sol retourné et ôta le surplus de poussière. Et puis voilà, c'était finit. L'affaire était pliée : Plus de Shizuru, plus de cris ni de larmes, plus rien ... Son monde s'écroula. Elle ne se sentit même pas tomber au sol, ni Mai la tirant contre elle pour la réconforter, elle entendit encore moins les parents de la défunte crier au scandale, ayant enfin remarqué sa présence.

On la traîna au sol, l'écartant du cortège, l'éloignant de la tombe et plus rien. Elle était là, bêtement adossée à un arbre, un stupide arbre. Elle crut entendre son amie crier pour la défendre puis fondre en larmes en la serrant horriblement contre elle. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils voulaient, après tout. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Elle ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus, attendant douloureusement la mort, espérant que Shizuru l'attendait quelque part, enfin heureuse et en paix. Souriante et rayonnante comme au premier jour de leur rencontre. _Là bas, dans un paradis noir._


	2. Toucher le monde, goûter à la vie

_**Toucher le monde, goûter à la vie**_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa future épouse : Une brune à l'allure sauvage, aux yeux profondément vert, à la taille fine et aux lèvres alléchantes qu'elle se pourléchait un peu trop à son goût. Son regarde s'attarda sur ses cuisses à demi dénudées. Une lycéenne qui avait encore toute la vie devant elle et qui n'avait de toute évidence rien à faire avec une trentenaire solitaire et malade.

La jeune fille la détailla curieusement, s'attardant peut être un peu trop sur ses formes, et prit la parole :

-On m'a dit que vous étiez mourante, je vois que l'on ne m'a pas menti.

Décidément, les jeunes n'avaient vraiment pas leur langue dans leur poche. Elle retira son masque à oxygène et ricana.

-Les gens ont tendance à m'enterrer avant l'heure. J'espère bien vivre encore quelques années avant que tout ces rapaces ne me tombent dessus.

Ses parents voulaient-ils vraiment la marier ? Elle ne les avaient jamais personnellement rencontré. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir à quelle genre de femme ils avaient affaire. Confier son enfant à la première venue pour un peu d'argent ... Sûrement des parents aussi mal intentionnés qu'égoïstes.

Son interlocutrice ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et demanda, nonchalamment :

-Je vois ... Bon et si on le signait ce contrat de mariage ?

Elle sortit un papier de son sac bandoulière qu'elle froissa par négligence et jeta sans égard sur le lit de son ainé. Shizuru l'observa longuement puis releva son regard vers le sien, émeraude mais terne.

-Tu es bien pressée de te marier pour une jeune fille de ton âge. Tu es magnifique, aucun garçon de ton âge ne te plait ?

Elle attrapa la feuille et lui tendit en continuant avec bienveillance :

-Dis à tes parents que je ne suis pas intéressée et la prochaine fois, qu'il te propose un mariage arrangé, rebelles toi. C'est de ton âge de jouer les fortes têtes. Profites en tant que tu le peux encore ...

La plus jeune ne cilla pas. Elle la regarda s'étouffer à moitié à cause d'une quinte de toux, remettre son masque et prendre une grande inspiration, à deux doigts du malaise. Elle sortir finalement un stylo de sa poche qu'elle jeta sur la couette de son aîné en lui demandant, sans une once de gêne :

-Vous aimez votre vie actuelle ? "Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes et reprit sous le regard incrédule de la châtaigne" Je veux dire, vous n'avez plus de parents, pas d'enfant et les gens qui vous entourent ne sont qu'intéressés par votre argent ou le prestige.

La riche héritière fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, la plus jeune ne s'arrêta pas pour autant :

-Personnellement, je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon avenir. Vous êtes pratiquement morte ... Il vous reste quoi ? Six mois ? Un an ? Je pense pouvoir tenir le coup. Je vais quitter mes connards de parents, être logée, nourrit et blanchit. A votre mort, j'hériterais de votre fortune ... Alors s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut vous inquiéter.

Elle ramena une mèche de ses cheveux de jais derrière son oreille et laissa Shizuru digérer l'information. La châtaigne ne s'offusqua, elle était, à vrai dire, plus déconcertée qu'autre chose. Cette jeune femme beaucoup trop honnête avait vu parfaitement juste. Sa vie était d'une nullité affligeante et elle n'avait accepté de la voir que dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de compagnie, de réconfort. Finalement, elle n'avait fait que lui remettre les idées en place : Elle allait mourir et était juste désespéramment seule et vide.

Son aîné ne put retenir un soupir. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même : Morte de l'intérieur depuis longtemps, attendant bêtement que son corps épuisé rende son dernier souffle. Elle ferma les yeux et remonta ses couvertures.

-Vous savez, je peux vous rendre heureuse. Donner un peu de sens à votre vie, vous aimez même. "Elle fit une pause" Vous pouvez toujours continuer à survivre comme vous le faites depuis toujours, un parasite qui a besoin de machines et de servantes pour exister. "Elle tourna les talons" C'est à vous de voir, de toute façon ...

Elle s'apprêta à partir quand son aîné l'interpelle doucement. Elle se retourna, ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec bienveillance avant de saisir le contrat signé ainsi que le stylo que lui tendait sa femme. La brune les jeta vaguement dans son sac avant de s'approcher d'un des bords du lit et de tendre lentement la main.

La trentenaire l'examina longuement et la saisit. Elle se sentit tirée en avant, silencieusement invitée à se lever.

-Bien, mais avant toute chose, il va falloir _toucher le monde, goûter à la vie._


	3. C'était mon meilleur ami

_**C'était mon meilleur ami**_

J'étais amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Et alors, quoi ? Ça arrivait tout les jours, à des milliers de personnes ! Malheureusement, je n'en ai rien à faire de tout ces gens. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est lui ... Lui et ses yeux profondément rouge. Lui et ses cheveux châtains mi longs encadrant son doux visage que je brûlais de caresser. Lui et son accent de Kyoto qui me faisait frissonner.

Et après ? Il aimait les garçons ... Ça existait, oui ! Ce n'était pas nouveau et ça ne me dérangeait pas particulièrement. Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent de leur cul après tout, ça les regarde ! Le problème, c'est que je suis une femme avec ce qu'il faut la où il faut, alors normal que je me sente démunie devant la plupart de ses prétendants.

Et puis, quoi ? Il aimait Kanzaki Reito, le mystérieux ténébreux dont toutes les filles curieusement raffolent. Et au lieu de choisir une petite minette parmi ses prétendants hystériques, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Shizuru ... Mon Shizuru.

Et donc ? Ce grand dadais ne faisait que se l'accaparer. Cela faisait des jours que je ne l'avais plus entendu chanter mon prénom comme il le faisait si bien. "Na-tsu-ki" Il parait qu'il le trouvait doux, qu'il glissait facilement entre les lèvres ... Ou quelque chose de ce style. A vrai dire, il avait toujours la sale manie de sortir des trucs idiots ou déplacés qui m'arrachait automatiquement des rougissements et le faisait rire gaiement.

Et au final ? Ils sont simplement là, s'embrassant, s'étreignant, riant, s'aimant, tout juste là sous mes yeux envieux. Ravis d'être acceptés, ravis que je ne les rejettes pas, ne se doutant de rien. Et je suis heureuse pour lui bien sûr ... Heureuse et brisée, à la fois.

Une larme roule sur ma joue.

_C'était mon meilleur ami ..._

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je rajouterais surement d'autres one shot au fur et à mesure dans ce recueil. A la prochaine_


End file.
